injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice: Fusions-Dark Surging Destinies (From The Mind Of Seancrl001)
A new game that is a spin-off of Seancrl001's Injustice Fanon games and an unofficial sequel to Dragon Ball: Fusions. Character List= 1. Son Goku a.k.a. Kakarotto: (Child)-Stephanie Ann Nadolny and (Adult)- Sean Christian Schemmel 2. Prince Vegeta: (Adult)-Christopher Robin Sabat and (Child)-Laura Dawn Bailey 3. Son Goten a.k.a. Mighty Mask (Lower-Half): (Child)-Kara Edwards and Robert McCollum 4. Son Gohan a.k.a. The Great Saiyaman a.k.a. The Golden Warrior: (Child)-Colleen Smith Clinkenbeard 5. Future Trunks Briefs: Christopher Eric Johnson a.k.a. Eric Vale a.k.a. Alpha Lagrange 6. Yamcha: Christopher Robin Sabat 7. Tien Shinhan: John Burgmeier 8. Mr. Piccolo Jr. a.k.a. Ma Junior: (Adult)-Christopher Robin Sabat and (Child)-Maxey Whitehead 9. Present Trunks Briefs a.k.a. Mighty Mask (The Top-Half): (Adult)-Christopher Eric Johnson a.k.a. Eric Vale a.k.a. Alpha Lagrange and (Child)-Laura Dawn Bailey 10. "Grandpa" Son Gohan: Christopher Robin Sabat 11. Master Muten Roshi a.k.a. The Turtle Hermit: Michael Charles "Mike" McFarland 12. Pikkon: Kyle Henry Hebert 13. Tapion: Ernesto Jason Liebrecht 14. Nova Shenron a.k.a. Nuova Shenron: John Burgmeier 15. Krillin: (Child)-Laurie Steele and (Adult)-Don "Sonny" Strait 16. Android 18 a.k.a. Lazuli: Meredith McCoy 17. Son Pan: (Child)-Kate Bristol and (Teen)-Elise Paige Baughman 18. Uub a.k.a. Oob a.k.a. Super Uub a.k.a. Majuub a.k.a. Papayaman: Sean Michael Teague 19. The Emperor Of Mifan Chiaotzu a.k.a. Chaozu: Brina Michelle Palencia 20. Yajirobe a.k.a. Masked Man: Michael Charles "Mike" McFarland 21. Videl Satan a.k.a. Great Saiyawoman a.k.a. Great Saiyagirl a.k.a. Great Saiyaman Mark II: (Teen)-Kara Edwards and (Adult)-Susan Huber a.k.a. Lucy Small 22. Mr. Buu a.k.a. Good Buu a.k.a. Fat Majin Buu a.k.a. Innocent Buu: Josh Martin 23. Prince Tarble: Todd Michael Haberkorn 24. Gine: Michelle Suzanne Ruff a.k.a. Georgette Rose 25. Nail: Sean Christian Schemmel 26. Nam a.k.a. Namu: Jerry Jewell 27. Jaco The Galactic Space Patrolman a.k.a. Mask Man a.k.a. Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi a.k.a. Jako Tirimentonpibosshi: Todd Michael Haberkorn 28. Olibu a.k.a. Oribu a.k.a. Olivue a.k.a. Olive: Rick Robertson 29. Lord Beerus a.k.a. Bills a.k.a. Beers a.k.a. Birusu: Jason Douglas 30. Champa a.k.a. Shanpa: Walter Alexis "Lex" Lang 31. Vados a.k.a. Vadosu: Cherami Leigh Kuehn 32. Whis a.k.a. Uisu a.k.a. Wiss a.k.a Weiss: Ian Sinclair 33. Hit The Infallible a.k.a. Hitto The Assassin: Travis Hampton Willingham 34. Cabba a.k.a. Kyabe: Aaron Mitchell Dismuke 35. Auta Magetta a.k.a. Otta Magetta a.k.a. Autta Magetta a.k.a. Autto Magetta: David Wald 36. Botamo: Daniel Baugh 37. Prince Frieza a.k.a. Freezer a.k.a. Freeza: Christopher Owen Ayres 38. Lord Chilled: Marcus D. Stimac 39. King Cold: Jason Douglas 40. Prince Cooler a.k.a. Coora a.k.a. Coola: Andrew "Andy" T. Chandler 41. Demon King Mira a.k.a. Miira: John Michael Tatum 42. Naraka The Black Namekian a.k.a. Nalak The Evil Namekian a.k.a. Naraku The Dark Namekian: Richard Michael Epcar 43. Demon God Demigra a.k.a. Majin Demigra: Joshua "Josh" Grelle 44. Majin Ozotto The Super Monster: Andrew Love 45. Supreme Kai In Training Zamasu a.k.a. The Fallen God Zamasu a.k.a. The Mad God Zamasu a.k.a. Zamas: Roger Craig Smith 46. 47. 48. 49. 50. 51. 52. 53. 54. 55. 56. 57. 58. 59. 60. 61. 62. 63. 64. 65. 66. 67. 68. 69. 70. 71. 72. 73. 74. 75. 76. 77. 78. 79. 80. Category:Bosses (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) Category:Characters (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) Category:Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Category:OC's (Character Dialogues= Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) Category:Character Dialogues (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) Category:Crossover Character Dialogue (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy)